


Geez Papa We're Just Friends!

by psycheros



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Parents!Victuuri, Son!Yurio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Yuri dan Otabek hanya bersahabat, tentu saja. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Papa dan Ayah mengira mereka lebih dari itu. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari komik [ini](http://zhazi4.lofter.com/post/2e703f_da4b2a3)

Ketika menyaksikan putranya dengan sangat kasual mencium bibir sahabatnya sebagai ucapan selamat jalan, Yuuri sadar dia sudah benar-benar ketinggalan jaman.

Bukannya Yuuri delusional dan menganggap dirinya masih muda ( tidak seperti Victor, yang nekat melakukan rutin sekelas atlet hanya untuk meratap-ratap sakit punggung keesokan harinya). Memasuki usia kepala empat, Yuuri sudah mulai punya pantangan makan (selamat tinggal katsudon), rambut hitamnya mulai diselingi uban, dan sudah terbiasa menjawab pada panggilan “paman”. Yuuri realistis pada pergerakan usianya, tidak ambil pusing atau berusaha menolaknya.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka _dunia_ telah berbubah begitu banyak—jauh lebih banyak dari yang bisa dicernanya.

“Yurio, Ayah ingin tanya sesuatu,” ia mengikuti Yurio ke dapur setelah mereka berdua melepas Otabek di pintu depan. Putra semata wayangnya itu membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol limun, dan menenggak lahap-lahap, mengangkat satu alis pada sang ayah sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan.

Yuuri berdeham. “Kau dan Beka. Apa kalian pacaran sekarang?”

Limun Yurio menyembur dari hidung.

“Ayah!” Seru pemuda itu jengkel, terengah-engah setelah membatukkan semua air dari paru-parunya. “Apa-apaan, sih? Dapat gosip dari mana?!”

Masih menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya, Yuuri mengerjap bingung. “Gosip?”

“Iya, gosip aku dan Beka pacaran! Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

“Uh, tidak ada, Sayang. Ayah cuma berpikir, karena kau mencium Beka ….”

Entah kenapa, ketika diucapkan keras-keras, tiba-tiba alasan itu terdengar konyol. Memangnya kenapa kalau Yurio mencium bibir Beka? Cuma ciuman singkat, seperti kecup pipi tapi agak beda tempat. Seperti ciuman yang sering diberikan Victor pada Yurio sebelum bocah itu risih dicium papanya sendiri.

… Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dihebohkan, ‘kan?

T—tapi jaman dia dan Victor dulu, untuk saling cium pipi di depan Okasan saja ….

Yurio mendengus, memutar bola mata ala anak remaja yang sok tahu segalanya. “Ya ampun, Yah. Sekarang bukan jamannya Ayah dan Papa lagi.” Ia menyentakkan kepala dengan angkuh seolah bangga menjadi generasi yang lebih _modern_. “Memang ciuman cuma boleh untuk orang pacaran? Sahabat juga boleh, dong! Jangan kuno deh!”

Usai berkata demikian, ia menggeloyor ke kamar mandi untuk melepas pakaiannya yang basah oleh air limun.

Yuuri terbengong-bengong, mendadak sangat takut untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang dulu dianggap _intim_ tapi sekarang selumrah bergandengan tangan, dan apakah Yurio sudah melakukan itu semua dengan Otabek, _sahabatnya_.

Astaga. Yuuri tidak yakin dia ingin tahu.

.

.

.

Ketika menyaksikan putranya dengan sangat kasual duduk di pangkuan sahabatnya sambil makan pocky dari-mulut-ke-mulut, Victor sadar Yuratchka kecilnya sudah tidak kecil lagi.

“Yuratchka!” Teriaknya refleks, mulut mangap lebar dengan mata melotot tak kalah lebarnya. Hari itu Minggu pagi, semalam Otabek menginap seperti biasa, dan setelah menyaksikan _ini_ Victor mendapat dorongan tak masuk akal untuk memiting kerah pemuda itu, melemparnya ke jalan, dan melarangnya tidur di kamar Yuratchka lagi.

Kedua remaja itu menoleh ke arahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

“Oh, hai Papa,” sapa Yuratchka kalem, tidak beranjak dari posisinya di dalam pangkuan Otabek dan sama sekali tidak tampak malu. “Tumben bangun pagi sekali.”

“Selamat pagi, Mr Nikiforov.”

“Kalau Papa mencari koran, ada di rak buku paling atas. Tadi hampir dirobek-robek Makkachin, jadi kusingkirkan.” Yuratchka mengedik ke arah furnitur itu sebagai isyarat. Otabek mengambil sepotong pocky dari kotaknya, memasukkannya ke mulut seperti rokok. Seperti sebelumnya, Yuratchka-nya yang polos segera menoleh dan memotek kudapan itu langsung dari mulut Otabek. Mereka seperti berciuman.

Victor masih termenga-menga. Jubah tidurnya melorot sedikit.

“Papa! Ngeliatin apa, sih?!” Yuri membentak, mulai sebal karena papanya hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan jubah tidur yang tidak diikat sempurna dan tampang agak blo’on. Kenapa sih, orangtuanya tidak bisa menjaga imej di depan Beka? “Kalau masih ngantuk, tidur lagi sana!” Ia memuat gestur menggusah dengan kasar.

Otabek menepuk mulutnya lembut. “Hei, jangan kurang ajar sama papa sendiri,” tegurnya, halus tapi tegas. Yuratchka cemberut (cemberut super manis yang harusnya cuma diberikan untuk Victor!!), memalingkan wajah sambil ber-“hmmph!” pelan. Otabek terkekeh kecil, mengalihkan pandang pada Victor.

“Bagaimana kalau saya buatkan kopi, Sir? Yuri bilang Anda selalu minum kopi hitam tanpa gula di pagi hari.”

Tawaran itu mengembalikan Victor ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap, menggeleng, mengerutkan dahi dengan kekesalan yang kentara.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka dibuatkan kopi oleh _orang lain_.” Berani-beraninya si bocah tengil menawarkan itu pada Victor! Cuma Yuuri dan Yuratchka yang boleh meracik kopi Victor di pagi hari, cuma dua orang spesialnya! Otabek, si penyelundup, ingin membuatkan kopinya, seolah dia adalah _menantunya_? Puh! Sampai kiamat pun tidak!

Victor berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar ke dapur. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Yuratchka, peri salju kecilnya, berkata dengan nada minta maaf,

“Sori, Beka. Papaku memang agak brengsek kalau belum minum kopi.”  

Victor bisa mendengar hatinya retak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

.  
.

.

.

“Yuuriii, aku cemburu!”

Pria itu menghambur ke dalam kamar dan memeluk suaminya yang masih duduk terkantuk-kantuk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Yuuri menguap, meraba-raba mencari kacamata. “Ada apa lagi, Sayang?”

“Peri kecilku sudah direbut orang!” Seru Victor dramatis, dan kalau Yuuri sudah pakai kacamata ia akan melihat mata biru itu berkaca-kaca. “Otabek _bocah preman_ itu mengambil Yuratchka!”

“Ha? Mengambil bagaimana maksudnya?” Ah, ketemu juga. Ia segera memasang kacamta dan terkejut melihat suaminya sudah menangis _sungguhan_.

Astaga, ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah drama.

Victor bercerita dengan kecemburuan menggebu-gebu, bagaimana ia terbangun di pagi hari karena kebelet pipis, lalu memutuskan untuk sekalian bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan kejutan untuk mereka semua (termasuk Otabek, yang tadi masih berada dalam penilaian baik Victor), hanya untuk mendapati Yuratchka kecilnya, matahari musim seminya, capung lincahnya, _duduk di pangkuan Otabek dan makan pocky dari mulut bocah tengil itu!! Yuurii, sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih?!_

Yuuri mendengarkan, makin lama makin geli, sampai akhirnya ia tak dapat menahan tawa. Victor mengerutkan dahi dengan merajuk.

“Yuuriii!”

“Ah, Victor. Tenang saja, Yurio masih milik kita, kok,” Yuuri mengelap airmata, menggeleng-geleng kepala. “Otabek dan Yurio cuma _sahabat_.”

“ _Sahabat_?! Tapi mereka—!”

“Sush!” Yuuri meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Victor, mencegahnya mendrama lebih jauh. Ia tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya juga disertai ringisan—senyum orang yang sebenarnya sama-sama bingung. “Itu bentuk persahabatan jaman sekarang. Generasi sekarang sudah beda, Sayang. Apa boleh buat.”

.

.

.

.

Ketika putra mereka dengan sangat persisten menyeret mereka ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli sepasang cincin, Victor dan Yuuri sadar mereka perlu banyak menyesuaikan diri dengan _pergaulan jaman sekarang_.

“Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Beka! Aku _harus_ membelikannya hadiah paling istimewa!” Mata hijau Yuri jelalatan mencari cincin yang paling cocok. Kedua orangtuanya saling lirik, nyengir putus asa.

“Yurio sayang, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?” Yuuri meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yuri, menenangkan bocah itu yang mulai hiperaktif saking semangatnya. “Bagaimana kalau hadiah yang lain?”

“Jaket kulit dan sepatu boots, misalnya? Atau tiket berwisata seorang diri ke Islandia selama dua bulan?” Victor memberi masukan, tersenyum pura-pura polos. “Sepasang cincin kesannya terlalu dewasa!”

“Papa, kami bukan anak kecil lagi,” Yuri memutar bola mata dengan gaya yang—ironisnya—sangat kekanakan. “Aku _harus_ memberinya cincin tahun ini, supaya dia tidak direbut orang lain!”  
  
“D—direbut? Maksudmu cincin ini—” Victor dan Yuuri memucat. Jangan-jangan—!

“Cincin untuk mematenkan persahabatan kami, tentu saja!” Yuri membusungkan dada dengan bangga, “Beka diam-diam sangat populer, banyak yang ingin menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi dia memilihku. _Aku!_ Jadi aku harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia sahabat terbaikku, ‘kan? Oh!”

Perhatian Yuri teralihkan, ia menunjuk sepasang cincin perak dengan hiasan kepala kucing di tengahnya. “ _Keren banget_! Papa, belikan yang itu untuk aku dan Beka!”

Victor dan Yuuri berpandangan.

Lalu tertawa kecil, campuran geli dan putus asa.

Ah ya, _sahabat_. Jadi rupanya itu istilah barunya.

“Papa, cepat! Keburu dibeli orang!”

Sahabat yang saling berciuman, berpelukan, suap-suapan; sahabat yang memakai sepasang cincin untuk menunjukkan _hubungan persahabatan_ mereka pada semua orang.

Victor menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, nyengir tak habis pikir. Secemburu apapun, situasi ini tetap manis menggelikan. “Oke, Yuratchka. Ayo kita bilang pada pramuniaganya.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, Sayang, Beka memberi apa untuk hadiah ulangtahunmu?”

Yuri menoleh pada ayahnya, kedua alis terangkat heran. “Lho, Ayah belum tahu?” Tanyanya dengan nada menghakimi, seolah Yuuri kurang perhatian padanya. Ia merogoh ke dalam kerah baju, menarik keluar sebuah liontin yang menggantung pada kalung perak.

Liontin berbentuk kepala beruang dengan mata permata. Di bagian belakangnya terukir tulisan, YURI & BEKA.

“Kembar dengan punya Beka! Keren, ‘kan?”

Ah, ya.

Benar-benar _sahabat sejati_.   

.

.

.

.

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, di headcanon saya, Victor makin tua makin dramatis. Dan posesif sama anak semata wayangnya lmao not sorry.
> 
> Yuri! On Ice adalah milik MAPPA. Cerita oleh Mitsuro Kubo, desain karakter oleh Tadashi Hiramatsu. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari cerita ini. Ide cerita adalah milik penulis dan penulis berhak mempublikasi ulang idenya dalam bentuk fiksi original tanpa menggunakan karakter dan karakterisasi Yuri on Ice.


End file.
